


The Delicate Skater

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A skater finds herself a lover.RP Fic.





	The Delicate Skater

Mari had always been a hard-working skater, she and her two sisters were three of the top skaters in the world. Still she was shy, enough so that she was reluctant to meet anyone new. Marilyn, her elder sister, had insisted they went out tonight however. Now Mari was sat alone at the bar. She had been timid from the second she set foot in the bar. Now, as people moved around her, she found herself shivering. She was not used to this.

"Hey Cutie...what’s a sweet girl like you doing in this type of joint?"

"My sister... she wanted to... play."

"And you didn't?"

"It's all a bit... lively..."

"Well...want to go somewhere quieter to play?"

"I don't even know your name...?"

"Holly."

"Mari... and yes, let's go... someplace... quieter..."

Holly smiled and led her to a backroom.

"Quiet enough for you sweetie?"

She asked as she shut the door. 

"Well.... yes?"

Holly smiled.

"Good..."

She said simply before bringing Mari into a kiss. Mari mewed and responded softly. Holly kept up the kiss. Mari continued to mew and respond. Holly slowly began to deepen the kiss. Mari continued to respond eagerly. Holly gently broke the kiss.

"Think you would be comfortable with...losing your shirt?"

"We can try...."

Holly smiled and began to undo Mari's shirt. Mari murred and let her take it. 

"What a lovely bra."

Holly said with a smile.

“And such a cute pair of perky tits as well."

Mari blushed but smiled softly. 

"Thank you..."

"Can I kiss them?"

"If you like..."

Holly smiled and began to softly kiss the exposed parts of Mari's breasts. Mari murred. 

"You like that sweet Mari?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Some more perhaps?"

"Sure."

Holly smiled and began to undo Mari's bra. Mari smiled and let her take it.

"Look how pretty you look."

Mari blushed. 

"Thank you?"

Holly smiled.

"Your welcome."

She said and kissed her. Mari murred and responded. Holly moved her hands and began to gently undo Mari's jeans. Mari smiled, letting her take them.

"Want to undress me at all?"

"I was waiting for permission..."

Mari admitted.

"Permission Granted."

Mari smiled and moved to strip Holly's shirt from her, taking her time to move her hands on to Holly's jeans, smiling shyly even as the clothing fell away. Holly smiled and posed for Mari's viewing pleasure. 

"You are... so beautiful."

"Thank you little one."

"You’re welcome."

"You have permission to touch as well."

Mari hesitated and moved to lightly stroke a hand over her stomach. Holly murred. 

"Y... You like that?"

"Oh yes."

"I... don't know how to... continue."

"Would you like me to 'guide' you through it?"

"Yes please."

Holly smiled and took hold of Mari's hand and gently began to guide it over her body. Mari smiled, slightly shy all the same. Holly smiled and with her free hand gently stroked Mari's face as she guided her hands lower. Mari blushed. Holly murred as Mari's hand reached her clit. Mari instinctively teased her clit.

"MMmmmmm Good girl!"

Mari blushed but continued. Holly continued to murr. Mari soon slowly pushed inwards. Holly gasped.

"Ohhhhh myyy such a quick learner."

Mari blushed but smiled, soon setting a pace. Holly soon began to mew. Mari slowly upped her pace. Holly was soon moving her hips in time with Mari's fingers. Mari soon sped up once again. Holly yelped as she climaxed, moving to kiss Mari softly.

“So... may I... have you?”

Mari blushed but nodded, content to give herself to Holly.


End file.
